Clan of the Two Moons
The Clan of the Two Moons is a small peaceful clan originally from the Ashfall Waste, now at home in the Sunbeam Ruins. The clan has settled at the eastern shore of the Sea of Thousand Currents and has built up a small but flourishing coastal village, sustaining themselves with fishing, agriculture and trade with other clans. The clan is heavily centered around moon worship, which is reflected in a lot of local customs. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sem tellus, condimentum nec rutrum nec, imperdiet in ligula. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Sed quis fringilla ipsum. Morbi mattis sapien a nisi interdum vestibulum. Nunc consectetur, libero quis imperdiet consectetur, ipsum metus fringilla erat, quis interdum risus mauris nec dui. Mauris quam tortor, congue ut lacus eget, eleifend tincidunt diam. Donec fermentum nunc quis justo porttitor, luctus rhoncus sapien accumsan. Quisque in lorem finibus, euismod mi ac, auctor nulla. Vestibulum sagittis tempor leo, non lacinia eros fringilla ut. Nam condimentum consectetur risus. Donec et massa sit amet felis varius vestibulum. Sed at nibh ac diam interdum imperdiet id at nibh. Praesent volutpat velit id leo eleifend, ut dignissim erat iaculis. Quisque sagittis purus ac lacinia scelerisque. Vivamus mauris diam, maximus sit amet lacus dignissim, semper convallis quam. Sed consectetur venenatis cursus. Nunc viverra nisl ut ex suscipit tristique. Nulla interdum nulla quis felis viverra gravida. Quisque mi tortor, lacinia at consequat eu, pulvinar eget purus. Vivamus fringilla enim purus, sed placerat tellus lacinia ut. Aenean faucibus mauris vel semper rhoncus. Sed sit amet pellentesque purus. Clan Territory The clan's territory is located at the western coast of the Sunbeam Ruins. To the south lies the major river bisecting the land and marking the edge of the Hewn City, to the north the border of the Tangled Wood. The Clan The Moonlit Court The Moonlit Court functions as the clan's governing body. The councilors are the oldest, most powerful dragons of the clan, combining their knowledge and experience to make best decision for the well-being of the clan and its dragons. * Suleykaarkaal (fire progenitor) * Paazvahdin (light progenitor) * Silaris (storyteller) * Elinhir (librarian) * Solidago (shrine medium) * Citadel (sun-touched) * Duneripper (death priest) * Bones (doctor) * Falinesti (nature mage) * Sentinel (war general) * Khenarthi (rogue) * Tranquillitatis (moon idol) * Coronasolaris (sun idol) Clan Members The majority of the clan consists of civilians, with a small number of warriors and mages serving as guards and protectors of clan and territory. Most dragons are the hunters, gatherers, crafters or arists that sustain and provide for the clan. Guards * Keizaal (cemetery guard) * Farrim (necromancer) * Perihelion (exalted priest) * Aphelion (exalted priest) * Lothair (fire mage) * Pindaar (shrine guard) * Fifteen (lair guard) * Zion (vault guard) * Anequina (lair guard) * Harsa (ruin warden) * Briinah (shadow mage) * Ahkrin (arcane mage) * Phoros (light mage) * Virmire (nest guard) * Ruvaak (shadow mage) * Pahlok (lair guard) * Karnaca (light mage) * Valo (wind mage) * Izurria (lair guard) Civilians * Tatooine (hermit) * Nexus (harvest priest) * Samhuinn (poet) * Pheiros (historian) * Perihelion (exalted priest) * Aphelion (exalted priest) * Mindoraan (scholar) * Raheel (shrine keeper) * Senchal (pirate) * Iego (moon priest) * Chiaroscuro (painter) * Chalkhos (fisher) * Cloudrest (jeweler) * Evermore (candle maker) * Ostral (spice trader) * Elatha (time keeper) * Legion (inventor) * Smaug (smith) * Satakal (gem trader) * Aurbis (banker) * Harvest (harvest priestess) * Eriu (moon phase watcher) * Alessia (moon priestess) * Ninendava (seamstress) * Shimmerene (moon priestess) * Bahia (oracle) * Lorraine (fire priestess) * Alinor (privateer) * Aetheria (scholar) * Elsweyr (cat lady) * Lovaas (inn keeper) * Fahliil (scholar) * Siigonis (scavenger) * Nibiru (fire priestess) * Gaarven (herbalist) * Chenini (scholar) * Zeta (scholar) * Nahkriin (musician) * Deimos (shade researcher) * Arias (singer) * Alikr (cook) * Azura (dawnbringer) * Faraan (merchant) * Umbara (shine keeper) * Syvarra (moon priestess) * Nefrane (historian) * Callisto (astronomer) * Galathea (dancer) * Surilie (vintner) * Ronaan (musician) * Daenia (light priestess) * Oola (dancer) * Calypso (herbalist) * Luna (painter) * Kanaloa (fisher) * Carthaan (flight teacher) * Hahnulah (herbalist) * Suvulaan (moon priestess) * Dathomir (witch) * Feykro (thief) * Bastillian (full moon priest) * Saggunto (crescent moon priest) * Mistral (cartographer) * Krongrah (hunter) * Pill (doctor's apprentice) * Abecea (gardener) * Iliac (scholar) Others A variety of beings live within the territory that are technically not clan members but have come to be seen as such due to their benevolent nature and strong connection to the clan. They do not fall within the clan's ranks and are classified individually. * Ithguleoir (leviathan) * Bjoulsae (water spirit) * Marvel (weather cat) * Rovaanreyth (forest spirit) * Sahqo (ruin spirit) * Kiinzan (artificial construct) Category:Light Category:Ancient Lair